Kareoke Night
by Chef Erica
Summary: Jack unwittingly goes to a kareoke bar and is surprised by the show. This is my first SG-1 fic, so please R&R.


This is my first Stargate fic, so be gentle. The song is from Shania Twain's album 'Up'. "I Wanna Know You That Good."

***

            It was finally Friday and SG-1 had the weekend off. No missions, no alien attacks, and everyone seemed to have plans except Col O'Neill. He knew because he had asked everyone he knew to go fishing with him, but no one wanted to get up that early the next morning, not even Teal'c. 

            Daniel had plans to catch up with a colleague from the Ancient Studies department at UCLA. Carter was going out with the girls, but he had no idea who 'the girls' were, besides Dr. Fraiser. And Teal'c, he just refused to go fishing again, something about not understanding the concept of wasting a day holding a stick with a string attached to it and not gain anything for the trouble, especially when one could walk into a grocery and pick up whatever you wanted to eat. Gen Hammond might have gone had his grandkids not been in town for a visit.

            Since no one wanted to hang with him tonight he'd go out alone, there was this nice little bar near his house that he hadn't been to in a very long time, maybe he'd stop by there for a beer and a game of pool, that sounded good.

***

            Jack parked his truck in the parking lot of the apparently hopping bar with a confused expression on his face. "I don't remember this place ever being so busy, I wonder what's goin' on?"

            Once inside he looked around and was surprised to see the old bar completely remodeled. The old-fashioned dark smoky pool hall had been transformed into some kind of honky-tonk, for lack of a better word. There was still a couple of pool tables hidden in a dark nook in the back lighted only by the Budweiser lamps hanging from the ceiling, but most of the place was monopolized by a dance floor and a stage surrounded by tables that were all completely filled.

            Jack ordered a beer and made his way to the pool tables where some older men were racking up. As he settled in to watch the game someone stepped on to the stage across the room. One of the billiard players mumbled something under his breath that sounded a lot like, "great, let the torture begin." For some strange reason he didn't get up and leave immediately, but sat there and prepared himself for what he thought would be a very excruciating experience. 

            There were a few fairly sober singers to start the show before someone who had obviously started drinking before coming to the bar got up and sang Bohemian Rhapsody, which sounded way to much like the Wayne's World version. Then, off to the side he heard a ruckus and a familiar voice protesting. Jack turned to see Major Samantha Carter struggling in a very un-military fashion as Janet and a familiar looking Captain dragging her towards the stage.

            "Janet! Kim! Stop it, I'm not joking. I'm not going to sing and you can't make me," she hissed, trying to pry her hands loose. 

            "Come on, Sam, you have a beautiful voice," Janet urged, her grip not loosening. For such a little thing, she was really strong, must be all the practice she got pumping syringes, O'Neill thought to himself as he suppressed a smile.

            The young Captain chimed in, "Yeah, and we already signed you up and picked out a song, so you really don't have much of a choice."

            Just then the annoying DJ with the sunglasses on and the backwards baseball cap announced, "Next up, Sam Carter, and she'll be singing," he stopped and lifted his glasses to look at the paper in the dark room, "a specially requested song, 'Wanna Get to Know You That Good.' Cum'on Sam, don't be shy. You heard the last guy, couldn't be any worse, right." He laughed at his little joke and some of the drunks hooted as Sam stepped on the stage being pushed by her assailants. 

            "I'm so gonna get you guys back for this one, you better watch your bras tonight," she threatened.

            As the music started Jack took in her appearance. It was rare to see her in anything other than BDU's or her lab clothes, and usually when they were out together she wore jeans and a t-shirt or something, but tonight she looked like a different person. Her heels were high, her skirt was short, and her top was low, well, not real high, real short and not real low, but it was more of Carter than he had ever seen, and he liked it. Her hair was a little messier than usual and her lips were a brighter shade than normal as well. All in all, she was hot, and that was probably not something he should have been thinking, but who was going to know. 

            He ducked back a little further in the pool area to keep from being seen, though she was shaking so bad that it was doubtful she would notice anything beyond the microphone and karaoke screen she was so focused on. Then the song started.

I'll be there when you're sleepin'

And every hour you're awake

I wanna hear you secrets –

Wanna share your worries

Wanna go the deepest –

I don't wanna hurry

I wanna take a lifetime to

Memorize your face

Wanna hold you closer – kiss you longer

Wanna hear your heartbeat –

Stronger and stronger

Wanna know you all over

Till I know you by heart

Gotta know you with all that I got

Chorus:

I wanna know you that good!

Like no one knows you

Gonna reach way down deep in your mind

I wanna get to know you –

Wanna get to know

Wanna get to know you that good

Gonna know you right through

You know I want to

So badly it hurts all the time

I wanna get to know you – 

Wanna get to know

Wanna get to know you that good

Wanna get to know you that good

Every feel of your fingers – 

Every curl of your hair

Don't wanna miss a minute – 

Wanna be right in it

Do everything you're doin'

Go everywhere you're goin'

Wanna know you all over

Till I know you by heart

Gotta know you with all that I got

I wanna know you that good

Wanna know your emotions –

Wanna taste every tear

Wanna hear you breathin' – 

Feel what your feelin'

I wanna get to know 

Know you that good!

Like now one know you

Gonna reach way down deep in your mind

I wanna get to know you – 

Wanna get to know

I wanna get to know you –

Wanna get to know

Wanna get to know you

To know you

I wanna know you by heart

I wanna know you that good

            Jack stared straight at Carter, mouth hanging open. Various guys hooted and cat called and most people in the crowd applauded as she quickly handed the mic back to the DJ and all but ran to her seat next to Janet Fraiser. 

            Neither Carter nor O'Neill noticed the sly grin on her face.

***

            The next morning Janet woke up in her nice warm bed. Sam and Kim were in the guest room and there were a couple of girls in the living room on the fold out couch.

            She got up and went to dress, but when she went to the drawer where she kept her undergarments it was completely empty. Not an under wire or sports bra could be found. A sense of dread rushed over her as she frantically went through every drawer and laundry basket in her room before moving the laundry in the bathroom. Quietly she crept down to the living room and looked around, though she couldn't imagine it being in there, she wasn't that drunk when they got back. 

            Finally, she gave in and went to the kitchen and opened the freezer. Just as she feared, every bra was in the icebox. They had been soaked in water, crumpled together and thrown in there, and they weren't just hers, from the looks of it, all but Sam's was in the frozen mass, looking very much like a multicolored rock. 

            Suddenly, from behind her, a cackle of laughter filled the room, causing her to drop the block, sending ice in every direction.

            "Dammit Sam, the red was my favorite."


End file.
